The present invention relates to arrow rests.
The present invention, more particularly, relates to an arrow rest mountable on a conventional archery bow to support an arrow while the string is being drawn back and then released to launch the arrow. The arrow rest is mounted on the handle riser section above the handgrip portion of the bow to provide two spaced arrow support surfaces engageable with the undersurface of an arrow.
Various arrow rest constructions have been proposed. In one commonly used construction, the arrow rest comprises an arm extending upwardly from a cantilever bracket to engage the undersurface of the arrow at about the seven o'clock position, and a plunger extending from the bow handle riser portion at about the three o'clock position. This construction is sometimes referred to as a "shoot-through" type construction.
In another commonly used arrangement, the rest comprises a plunger engageable with the arrow at the three o'clock position, and a curved wire arm extending from the plunger around the undersurface of the arrow to contact the arrow at the seven o'clock position. This arrangement is sometimes referred to as the "shoot-around" type.
Another type of arrow rest comprises two laterally spaced prongs extending from a transverse support shaft to engage the arrow at about the five o'clock and seven o'clock positions. The prongs are located equidistant from a vertical midplane taken through the arrow centerline. The arrow rests on the tips of the prongs.
The frictional engagement between the arrow side surface and the arrow rest surfaces often produces a discernible noise, which is objectionable when the person is using the bow and arrow for game hunting purposes. The deer, or other animal being hunted, can often hear the noise and jump or otherwise move out of the path of the launched arrow.
There has been developed a relatively noiseless arrow rest that apparently overcomes disadvantages of the conventional arrow rest constructions. The rest that is of interest comprises two small wheels having their movement planes angled at about forty-five degrees to a vertical midplane passing through the arrow centerline. Edge areas of these small wheels engage the arrow undersurfaces at two spaced points located, respectively, at the four-thirty o'clock position and the seven-thirty o'clock position.
The advertising literature for this multi-wheel arrow rest indicates that the wheels are formed of a plastic material having a rubber tire covering; the wheels are said to be smooth-rolling and silent. Apparently the multi-wheel arrow rest comprises a retractable mounting structure, whereby the wheels drop down out of the way during the arrow launch action, so as to prevent contact between the arrow fletches and the arrow rest componentry.